


Interlude

by anotetofollow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mass Effect 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Shepard and Liara during the events of ME3. Tumblr giveaway prize for @sophiasingh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

“Shepard?”  
  
The Commander looked up from her comm terminal at the sound of Liara’s voice. She wasn’t sure whether it was the first time the Asari had spoken her name or whether she had been trying to get her attention for a while. For hours now Shepard had been combing through the reports flooding in from every corner of the galaxy; Palaven, Tuchanka, Mindoir, Earth. There were more than she could possibly hope to keep up with, and their content was mostly the same. They were losing. People were dying.  
  
Shepard didn’t notice herself slipping back into her stupor until Liara said her name again, louder this time.  
  
“Sorry.” Shepard shook her head, trying to clear it of equipment statistics, death tolls.  
  
Liara leant across her partner’s shoulder to switch off the terminal’s monitor. “Enough of that.”  
  
“Can’t afford to ignore it.”  
  
“Yes you can. For tonight, at least. You look exhausted. Your people need you to be strong.”  
  
“I’m not sure that I can be, Liara. Not with all this.” She gestured into the empty air, sick of saying the word _war_.  
  
“Then you need to look strong, at least. You need to rest, Shepard. Come with me.”  
  
Liara reached down to take her partner’s hand. Reluctant to leave her correspondence, but lacking the energy to protest, Shepard allowed herself to be led out of her cabin and down towards the observation deck.  
  
They found the chamber conspicuously empty of people. It took a moment for Shepard to notice the food laid out on the table, and the bottle of ice brandy with two glasses. The shutters on the window were open fully open, the stars a riot of light in the blackness.  
  
There was music playing from somewhere. Shepard recognised the gentle, lilting strings and the soft chorus of voices. It was Thessian, something Liara had played her once on the first Normandy during their journey to Ilos. _This piece always makes me feel calm_ , she had said.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Shepard felt herself smiling. “The whole galaxy is a battlefield and you’re taking me on a date?”  
  
“Precisely. It is a mission of the utmost importance,” Liara said. Her tone was grave, the one she used for Shadow Broker business, but there was a playful glint in her eyes. “In all seriousness, Shepard. You deserve a night off from all of this. I’ve missed you.”  
  
“You see me every day.”  
  
“I’ve missed _you_. I see the commander of the Normandy every day. Not the woman who loves the bars in Kithoi, and names her drones, and can’t dance.”  
  
“I can dance!” Shepard protested.  
  
“So show me.” Liara wrapped her arms around the Commander’s back. Their foreheads touched, feather-light, and after a moment Shepard led them in swaying slowly to the gentle rhythm of the music.  
  
“Thank you,” Shepard said. The phrase felt small, insubstantial. She pressed Liara closer to her, hoping her touch could convey her depth of feeling better than her words could.  
  
“It’s my pleasure,” Liara replied, and she meant it.


End file.
